


独幕剧/On My Own

by DreamInWintertime



Category: I Saw the Light (2015), Rush (2013), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamInWintertime/pseuds/DreamInWintertime
Summary: 【文前说明】本文cp：Thor X Loki，James（极速风流）X Hank（我看见了光），海总X抖森（是的，rps，不喜勿入！不喜勿入！不喜勿入！重说三）形式来源自电影《时时刻刻》，内容上相关性不大，三线平行叙事，致郁向，没有一对成了的，看前要有心理准备。
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Thor, Hank Willams/James Hunt, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	独幕剧/On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> 【文前说明】
> 
> 本文cp：
> 
> Thor X Loki，
> 
> James（极速风流）X Hank（我看见了光），
> 
> 海总X抖森（是的，rps，不喜勿入！不喜勿入！不喜勿入！重说三）
> 
> 形式来源自电影《时时刻刻》，内容上相关性不大，三线平行叙事，致郁向，没有一对成了的，看前要有心理准备。

**（1）**

当他醒来的时候，他首先看到的是眼帘之下的那片黑暗。

Loki能够感觉到自己从睡梦中清醒过来的每一个细节——如果他真的还会做梦的话——他的感官随着意识而敏锐起来。他能听见侍女们在走廊上小步疾行，软缎的鞋子踩在厚重的地毯上几乎比猫的脚步更轻；他能闻到卧室里已经更换了新的花束，泥土花盆中栽种着雏菊，水晶瓶里插满了玫瑰，水盘里飘着两朵睡莲；他能触摸到身旁的床单和枕头，光滑的被面之下一片爽净清凉，勾勒装饰花纹的金线将他指尖硌得生疼。

这一切都只会发生在Loki睁开眼睛之前，他闭着眼睛，哪怕他已经醒了，但是没人知道，也没人敢去打扰他。如果就这样闭着眼睛躺在那里，他可以用他所拥有的、除去双目之外的一切感官感知这个世界。

Loki叹了口气，睁开了眼睛，睫毛拉开了演出的大幕，从眼帘之后请出了九界之中最负盛名的表演家。

他坐起身来，墨绿的眸子习惯性地在适才指尖所碰触过的区域扫视了一圈，Thor显然是早就走了，他睡的那一侧连个印子都没有留下。两个侍女走到窗前缓缓升起了窗帘，释放出阿斯加德上空那些裸露而原始的星空，另有两个仆人端了水盘和杯子过来，Loki把手浸入水盘之中，那里果然飘着两朵半开的睡莲。

Thor那家伙一定又没洗脸就出门了。

对于他了如指掌的哥哥，Loki的一切推测总是脱离不了武断的嫌疑，他完全靠脑补想象完了Thor会如何对待这些给他端上飘着花的洗脸水的仆人，然后拿起毛巾颇为粗暴地抹了把脸上的水。他跳下了床，光着脚踩在冰凉的金属地面上，闪电宫的室内没有那些花纹繁复的长绒地毯，Thor讨厌这个，他讨厌一切锤子不能在上面敲出动静的障碍物。Loki在大穿衣镜跟前扯下了自己的睡衣。

“我不要那个，留在这儿吧。”他突然发话了，一直被无视的搬运者们赶忙放下了手里抬着的鎏金树枝高脚灯烛架，躬着身子，你看我我看你，谁也不敢给Loki回话。

“众神之父的意思是要原样照搬过去，”刚才给Loki端水盘的仆人大着胆子开口说，“每一样都要分毫不差，以防您不习惯。”

“我用不着那个，”Loki伸展胳膊，允许仆从给他拉开长袍袖子上的褶皱，“你们要搬走，就赏你们吧。”他打定主意要让新房间里的光线暗一些，不要和闪电宫一样灯火通明。这应该算不上什么特立独行的风格。

“先接受你父亲赏赐的一切，住进去之后你自然可以自己凭喜好改造它。”这是Frigga的原话，不过Loki对此不抱什么指望，母亲总是把一切都想得太乐观，事实上Odin赏给他的宫殿早就摆明了是让他拎包入住的。

Loki阴阳怪气地跟Thor说，这烈焰殿地方小是小了点，但不论怎样，总比在闪电宫寄人篱下好得多，从楼上偷偷溜下来钻进他的被子和大半夜里从闪电宫跑到烈焰殿可是两回事。可就算Loki使尽他在Thor头顶上扇风添柴之能事，惹得自己的兄长跟父亲吵了好几架，在Thor登基受封的前一天，他也是非搬不可了。

“神后让人给您送了早餐来，摆在前厅了。”

Loki点了点头。

=

“我知道了。”

Hank搁下电话，拖着步子回到卧室，又精准地倒回了床上。旁边的枕头上，James嘴巴微张，鼾声还打得有律有节，Hank打了个呵欠，伸出手去往床垫地下摸了摸——

没有了。

他在心底暗骂了两句，放弃了继续寻找自己之前藏下的大囗麻，James就像一只尽职尽责到有些神经质的猎犬，每一个藏匿点都瞒不过三天。一只粗壮的胳膊从后面伸过来揽住了Hank的腰，在生理与心理的双重意义上加剧了他背部的隐痛。

他不动声色地推掉了那只展示热情友好的胳膊，爬起身去冲澡，用一个冷淡的背影开启了这个早晨。

浴室的门被重重敲了两下。“我去给车子加油？”James在门外口齿不清地问，显然正进行清晨继勃囗起之后他最喜欢的事业：站在阳台上刷牙。Hank从来不理解一嘴巴泡沫的时候欣赏景色同时也供邻居们欣赏究竟有什么意义。“不吃早饭就去吗？”他在哗啦啦的水声中放大音量问，懒得为一两句话关上莲蓬头。

“我猜加完油回来刚好吃早饭。”门外的人说。

“那随你便吧，我不等你了。”Hank把水又调热了一些。

“记得给我留两片煎火腿！”那欢快的大个子听起来就像是公园里草地上撒开了缰绳的金毛猎犬。Hank闭上眼睛，任由温热的水冲刷着他紧绷的脸部，然后微笑了起来。“我会的！”他回答道，回应他的是一声礼貌而清脆的门响。

“你知道我会的。”Hank轻声嘟囔着关掉了淋浴，扯过一条浴巾裹在身上，浴室的镜子上结了一层白茫茫的水雾，他把泡沫打在脸颊上，从下面拿起剃须刀，走到了卧室的穿衣镜前面。James的红色领带就挂在镜子边上，那是他出席为数不多的正式场合时才会翻出来的玩意儿。Hank把刀片贴在脸上，他发现他的右手在抑制不住地轻轻颤抖。

“妈的，”他啐了一口，把剃须刀丢在地上，恼火地掀起了床上乱成一团的被褥，“你把烟放哪去了，James？”他咬牙切齿地自言自语道。

Hank把整张床的所有织物都摸了一遍，接着又仔仔细细地给床头柜和大衣柜做了个全身检查，但结果还是无功而返。他没有去翻动楼下的柜子，钟点工五分钟前就来了，现在正在厨房做早饭。Hank捡起了地上的剃须刀，回到浴室，重新把丰盈的泡沫打在脸颊上，打开水龙头，冲着洗手池上方透亮镜子里的自己敷衍地笑了一下。

他听见了James在楼下停车的声音。

=

Tom走过去打开了房门。侍应生把餐车推进拥挤的房间，将餐盘和茶壶搁在了桌子上。“您点的早餐，Hiddleston先生。”

“谢谢你。”Tom付了小费，侍应生离去后，他才在餐桌边上坐下来，端起茶杯喝了一口。手机就搁在他的手边，屏幕一直都没有亮起来过，他心不在焉地切着煎蛋，时不时扫上一眼，却又从心底里阻止自己一直盯着那只社交网络的终端武器。

当他用叉子叉着切下来的一块煎蛋塞进嘴里的时候，手机嗡嗡地震动了两声，这让Tom的心跳也跟着手机震动的声响猛跳了两下，但他还是不紧不慢地把煎蛋嚼烂咽了下去，这才拿过手机滑开了屏幕。

“发型师两点到。”

Tom咬住了嘴唇，他的拇指在顶端的按键上蹭动了几下，才深吸一口气，回复道：“好的，两点见。”

回复完了这一条，他按HOME键回到首页，顿了一下，又进了短信箱。

“几点到LA?”

那条“已发送”的消息底下还是没有回复。

Tom按灭了屏幕，继续心不在焉的吃饭，过了一会儿，手机又响了一声，他不抱希望地打开来——果然，是发给自己的晚会流程详单。

“收到了，谢谢。”他回复道。

“你发短信的时候跟你本人一点都不像。”一个记忆里的声音突然冒了出来，属于那个正让Tom等待的对象。那是很多年前的事情了，但每一句对话就像剧本台词一样深深印刻在Tom那记忆力过好的脑子里。

“怎么讲？”Tom记得那时他也在吃早饭，不过那个时候他吃早饭还很认真，相比之下，他的反问倒是更心不在焉一点。

“你是个热情的人，但是发信息的时候特别客气、特别……嗯……公事公办。”澳大利亚人掰开一块面包递给了他。

“谢谢，”Tom接了过来，“在我们那里，管这个叫礼貌。”他笑着说，故意在说最后一个词的时候带上了浓重的鼻音。

“那希望这‘礼貌’能填饱你的肚子。”澳大利亚人咬了一口自己手里的半块面包，惟妙惟肖地模仿着他的伦敦口音说道。

电话突然铃声大作，Tom反应了一会儿才发现响铃的并不是自己的手机，而是客房电话，他伸长胳膊抓过电话机，把听筒摘下来放到耳边：“你好？”

“你好，先生，转接1203房间的电话。”

“接进来，谢谢你。”

“你在干嘛？服装送到了，什么时间有空试？”那边的口气听起来很焦急。

Tom拿起一块白面包，一面往上蹭黄油一面说，“我在学习礼貌呢，再给我一小时好吗？”

“一会儿有媒体来，还要确认红毯顺序，一个半小时之后见吧。”对方下了决断。

“好，”Tom看了一眼死寂沉沉的手机，“一会儿见。”他挂掉电话，看着面包上的黄油，突然没了胃口。最后垂死挣扎地确认了手机一眼，Tom扔下面包，钻进浴室打开了淋浴喷头。

手机屏幕亮了一下，上面显示，收到了一条新信息。

=

**（2）**

Hank穿着浴袍下楼的时候，James已经坐在白色长桌旁边吃早餐了。他一边大嚼三明治，一边喝着啤酒，这两者还都没有耽误他欢快地哼着歌——他在哼《Jambalaya》。看见Hank下来，James停下了他口头上的事儿，冲着Hank咧嘴一笑。

“加满油了？”Hank感觉自己的声音听起来轻松而又愉悦，似乎接下来他们是要去参加一个美妙原野上的美妙野餐。

“是的，”James点了点头，递给他一杯还冒着热气的牛奶，“足够我们跑个来回。”

“太好了。”Hank尽量让自己听起来的确是在表达“太好了”这个意思，他在James对面坐下，不动声色地接过了那杯牛奶，握在手里，但没有喝。

James又灌了一口啤酒。

“我能喝一口吗？”Hank紧绷着下巴，问。他的状态像极了一只弓着身子的猫。James闻言看了他一眼，似乎对对方剑拔弩张的神态浑然不觉。“当然，”前赛车手把自己的酒瓶递了过来，“不过，就一口。”

Hank没有点头，他拿过酒瓶，仰头灌了一大口，然后把瓶子搁回桌上，拿起一旁的三明治。James把酒瓶拿了回来。

“Audrey以前很爱做菜。”Hank突然说。

“嗯。”James带着满嘴的啤酒应道。

“不过味道嘛……”Hank嗤笑了一声，就像是想起了自己小时候的一件糗事，“就和她唱歌一样，总是那么固执。”

“Suzy从来不做饭。”James说。

“她不是个家庭主妇。”Hank迟缓地咬了三明治一口，去边面包裹着煎火腿和生菜，在他嘴里味同嚼蜡。

“Audrey是个主妇，”James耸了耸肩，“但显然她不满足于此。Suzy也从来没有满足过，我甚至都不知道她要怎样才能知足。女人真是自私的生物。”

“所以你就找了个男人？”Hank带着笑意问道。

James瞪了他一眼。“不是因为这个。”他说。

“算了，”Hank摇了摇头，“怎么谈论起她们来了。”

“不知道。”James意有所指，没好气地说。一时间，两个人陷入了短暂的沉默，连Hank咀嚼生菜的声音听起来都有点刺耳。最终还是James又开了口：“公路上可能没有其他吃的，午餐吃汉堡行吗？”

“也许吧。”Hank似乎没有听清他在问些什么，便随口回答。“今天要播出新歌了。”他若有所思地说。

“我知道。”James答应完，又觉得这个答案可能不是Hank想要的，于是便找补道：“我喜欢这个，我是说，这首新歌。”

“真的，你喜欢？”Hank抬起眼睛，对他笑了一下。

“是的，”James点了点头，“《Why don’t you love me》，是的。”他捏紧了酒瓶，然后又松开，大拇指无意识地在瓶口来回蹭动着。

Hank继续细嚼慢咽着他的三明治，面前的牛奶杯子还是满满当当的。

“我去看看车子情况怎么样。”James站起身，说。这个动作很突兀，但并不突然，毕竟他已经足够坐立难安了。

“嗯。”Hank嚼着嘴里的食物，看起来没有空闲来回答他，于是James大踏步地走了出去。

=

听到脚步声，Loki从浴池里冒出了一个头来，纤长的双腿飘荡在身后，被雪白的泡沫覆盖得严严实实。仆从低着头小步快走进来，在离浴池几米远的地方站住了，对着他看不到的主人行了一礼。“神后请您去试穿礼服。”他恭敬地说。

Loki游到浴池的另一边，从池边的果盘里捏起了一颗草莓塞进嘴里。“母亲只叫了我去？”他问，“Thor呢？”

“大王子还在练武场。”仆从回答。

“知道了。”Loki摆摆手，一扭头，又一猛子扎进了浴池里。淡金色的浴池底部雕刻着几条活灵活现的游鱼，Loki把脚尖踩踏上去，细细描摹着鱼鳍柔和流畅的线条。

砰——有个庞然大物跳进了浴池里，Loki由衷地怀疑热水被他溅出去了一多半。来者毫不客气地打开了所有龙头，一时间，各种乱七八糟味道的沐浴泡沫混合着热水齐齐注入了Loki所处的浴池里。Loki生气地从水里钻了出来，踩在台阶上想出去，结果他的脚刚踏上池底的石阶，就被一只大手抓出了脚踝。

“干嘛，我一来你就要走？”Thor乐呵呵地扯了Loki的腿一把，差点给后者拽了个跟头。

Loki没被抓住的腿狠狠踢了Thor抓着自己的那只胳膊一下，不过在水的阻力中收效甚微，他只得以语言力度补足伤害：“你脏死了，我才不跟你一起洗。”

“战士都是如此，要么一头臭汗，要么一身污血。”Thor松开了他，大剌剌地躺在水面上，Loki忍不住腹诽起这水竟然也浮得住这个秤砣。

“那你应该留好你的勋章啊哥哥，还洗什么澡？”他爬上了地面，从架子上抽出一件袍子披在身上，没忘记给根本不讲先来后到的Thor一个白眼。

“要去见妈妈嘛，得干净点。”Thor认真地趴在池边，看着俯视他的Loki，“帮我洗洗头发吧，弟弟？”

“让侍女给你洗去。”Loki口是心非地蹲了下来，把手指插进Thor黏得一绺一绺的长发里。

“她们会什么？”Thor讨好地说，“只有妈妈和你最会洗头了，你们俩的手指就像有魔法……啊！”

Loki揪了一下Thor的头发：“什么叫像？！”

“就是、就是有魔法！”Thor举手告饶，立刻改口道。

Loki懒得跟他计较，他掬起一抔热水，浇在Thor的发根上，手指轻轻抖动着，筛检出长发里纠缠着的泥巴和草叶。“父亲知不知道，未来的国王是个在泥地里打过滚的河马？”

“那你就是刷河马的。”Thor自知说不过Loki，所以他的斗嘴原则一向是——死也要同归于尽。

“为您效劳，河马陛下。”Loki懒洋洋地说。

Thor在浴池里细致地洗起了手，连指甲缝里的脏污也都清理得一干二净，然后从果盘里拿起一颗橘子，剥开皮之后掰下一瓣，举起来塞进了头顶上Loki的嘴巴里。“妈妈说让我们去水晶宫吃午饭。”他说。

“还要试试礼服。”Loki顺口接道。

“我不用试，”Thor笑了起来，“盔甲拿去洗洗又不会缩水。”

Loki手上的动作停住了。Thor又掰下一瓣橘子递给他，他也没有张口去接。

“洗干净了。”他微笑着说，“我去水晶宫等你。”

说完，阿斯加德的二王子起身离开了浴池。

=

Tom打开了吹风机，胡乱地在自己湿漉漉的头发上吹了一通，吹到半干便扯过毛巾揉了两把，算是完工。床头柜上的电子表显示一个半小时还剩下了三十分钟，Tom从餐桌上拿起手机，打算问问那边工作完成了没有，自己可不可以提前过去。

按亮手机屏幕，上面有一条未读短信，来自一个熟悉的、未备注姓名的号码：

“我到了，有空吃个午餐吗？”

=  


**(3)**

绝大多数的事情，都并不如表面看起来一般光鲜。

比如人们在镜头上看到红毯、看到酒会，看到高高立起的签名板，看到冒着有礼地微笑着的名人觥筹交错，谈论着对他们而言无足轻重的社会保障和遥不可及的世界和平，桌前摆着五只形制不同的酒杯和八套长短各异的刀叉。人类拥有着超越宇宙边界的无穷想象力，但是他们却需要一个活色生香的比弗利山庄来作为群体性趋之若鹜的模仿对象。

但是在镜头之外，Tom闭上眼睛，尽量避免去回忆那乱七八糟的宴会现场，层层叠叠的安保人员、四处架设的摄像机和相机，地毯上满是细高跟鞋扎出来的小洞，他不得不端着杯子弯着腰躲过摄像机过长的定焦镜头和魔术腿。那些东西无处不在，无处不在的东西，你就只能心平气和地接受，或者，默默忍受。

他躺在床上，按亮因为等待时间过长已经自动锁屏的手机，纵容自己在发送栏打下了一个“好啊”，他盯着这个词看了一会儿，然后一个字母一个字母地将它们删掉，重新写道：“算了吧。”

他盯着自己打下的这句话，大概过了三十秒钟，直到手机再度自动熄屏了，在漆黑的反光面上映出他一双明显睡眠不足的深陷眼眶来，Tom才再次按下了顶端的开机键，似乎这个把手指抬到手机顶端的动作都能耗费他很大力气似的。屏幕角落里的时间跳到了11：08，Tom按下了一直亮着的发送键。

几乎就在信息刚刚发送成功的时候，他就收到了新的回复：“你可以过来了。”——当然不是来自于刚才的收信人，而是Luke。后者在出发时坚持要亲自携带今晚参加颁奖礼要穿的西装而不是交给Tom，似乎只有那件礼服安然无恙的陪伴才能让他在这忙碌的三天里睡个好觉似的。

Tom扯过椅子上的裤子，蹬着腿胡乱套上，又扯了出压在夹克下面的套头衫。这件套头衫可是真的很舒服，造型师给了他一件之后他还想要一件一样的用来换洗来着，结果被残忍拒绝，Ilaria明确提出她的底线是两件的颜色起码不能一样，而Luke对此表示了支持，理由是这有助于帮他区分哪件该洗了。

他穿着酒店拖鞋就出了门，把手机揣到了裤兜里，电子设备像把武器一样紧紧贴着他的髋部。一直到他穿过走廊来到Luke的门前，手机都没有再震动一下。

你看，它的确是可以伤人的。

=

“衣服？”

“在箱子里。”Hank靠在车门上，看着James把手提箱塞进了凯迪拉克[1]的后备箱里，“吉他放在前座上吧。”他把手里的吉他递给James，说道。

“不抱着了？”James把吉他柄靠在座椅边上，卡稳了位置。

“我想躺一会儿。”Hank坐进了后排。James曾经不太明显地表示过对情人坐在他副驾驶座位上的美好期待，不过他们两个都很清楚，自从他选了Hank，坐在副驾驶上陪伴他的就注定只有吉他。

James也打开了车门坐了进去，不经意地瞥了一眼坐在后排的Hank，他仍旧坐在右侧，从后视镜里一眼就能看到。James深吸了口气，发动车子，满意地听见发动机传来了令人愉悦的轰鸣。“开一会儿窗户吗？”他问，“今天天气不错。”

Hank甚至都不需要皱皱鼻子，就敏锐地捕捉到了车厢的空气中那一丝燃烧过的大囗麻囗气味。“开你那边的吧。”他回答道，眼睛看着窗外越来越快地倒退而去的树木。James依言将自己驾驶座的车窗降下了一些，和煦的风随着车子的行驶吹进来，很快便为车内置换了更新鲜的空气。

“你可以睡一会儿，我把衣服给你枕着？”James开着车，同时注意到后视镜里的Hank又换了个姿势靠着椅背，那双圆眼睛此刻半眯着看向窗外，今天天气很好，阳光有些过于晃眼了，那些树和灌木，几乎都是金色的。

Hank摇了摇头，他抬起眼皮，从后视镜里回望了James一眼，而James则移开视线去看路，他刚刚与一辆墨绿色的小轿车擦肩而过，那小车子圆滚滚的外观在高速行驶中活像是个轱辘出去的皮球。虽然他坐在车里，他也能想象到，此刻凯迪拉克在阳光的照射下，大概像是一块明晃晃的银锭子。

Hank用手肘撑住身体，慢慢地躺了下来，他又偏过头去看后视镜里的James，改换了视角的高度之后，现在他只能看到对方那胡子拉碴的下巴和凸起的喉结，那大个儿的喉结被两根青筋紧紧勒着，像是雄孔雀的尾羽一样，无时无刻不在鼓动着人们去遐想这个肌肉男那与他体型相配的大个儿老二。过低的头位让Hank不小心被自己的口水呛得咳嗽了一声，他把胳膊枕到后脑勺下面，手不经意地拂过自己的脖子，还有早晨刚刚剃干净的、光滑的下巴。

“你的车里我最喜欢这辆，”James的手指弹钢琴似的在方向盘上敲打了几下，“我开着这辆车的时候，感觉自己就像是个拉风的摇滚明星。”像是为了佐证自己的想法，他又欢快地哼了几句《Jambalaya》。哼了一小段之后，他停下来，看了一眼后视镜，发现看不到Hank的脸，于是伸手把它往下掰了掰。Hank正从后视镜里瞧着他，当那双湛蓝的眼睛突然出现在他的视线里时，他试图移开目光，但失败了。

与Hank对视使James微笑了起来，那双眼睛在望着他，却又是在放空，不知道想些什么。谁也闹不清他的脑瓜里整日想些什么，不然又怎么会有那么多天才的作品呢？“新歌会大获成功的。”James说，他的眼睛在狭长的后视镜里弯成了两座海上的桥，两轮深色的琥珀照耀着它们。

“我不知道我能不能坚持完演出。”Hank犹豫着，意有所指地说。

“哪里不舒服了？”James叹了口气，问，“背痛吗？”

“上台前给我两片吗啡吧。”Hank说。

“你能不能……”

“不能！”Hank粗暴地打断了James，他的音量因为激动而有些过大，James咬紧了牙，鼓起腮，从后视镜里瞪视着他。“我不能忍着疼上台。”Hank缓和了语气，他把原本搁在肚子上的帽子拿起来盖在脸上，微弱的声音从帽檐边缘处传了出来，仿佛一根刺入James耳膜的钢针：“或者，给我根烟也行……你不会都抽完了吧？”

=

“你想要的都会有，我保证。”

Frigga眨了眨眼睛，抿着嘴微笑起来。

“倘若我想要个王冠呢？”Loki扬起了眉毛。Frigga仍旧微笑着，但是——Loki注意到——她极快地看了Thor一眼，而那个心无旁骛的大个子正埋首餐食，压根没听他的母亲和弟弟在说什么。

“我开玩笑的。”在Frigga开口之前，Loki抢着说，说完还乖巧的冲神后笑了一下，“Thor才不愿意跟我分享他的盘中餐呢。”

“谁说的？”这句Thor倒是听见了，他嚼着东西，不忿地反驳道，“我什么东西不肯分享给你了？你倒说说看。”

“我只怕我们分享的东西太多了呢，我慷慨的哥哥。”Loki将嗓音提高到了一个滑腻的位置，“战胜的荣誉啊、战利品啊、宫殿啊、食物啊还有……”他看着Thor，用口型说完了最后一个词：“床铺啊。”

这话惹得Thor心虚地抬起头去看Frigga，神后不知道什么时候对窗前的白鹦鹉产生了浓厚的兴趣，正一个劲盯着它看个不停。Thor不大自然地清了清嗓子。

“哦，你们吃饱了？”Frigga回过神来，轮流用目光和她的两个儿子确认，“都饱了？我们可以干别的了？”

“好了，妈妈，”Loki笑着说，“Thor可没有吃饱的时候，你就姑且趁他中场休息，让我们抓紧时间把要做的事儿进行下去吧。”

“棒极了。”Frigga站起身来，夸张地鼓了两下掌，“那我们得抓紧时间了，你去那个门里，有人帮你换衣服，我们在这儿等你。”她对Loki说。

Loki进了Frigga为他安排的更衣室，绿色的战袍就挂在人形架上，领侧装饰着大片崭新明亮的金甲，贴合着颈后的曲线延伸到前胸，伸展开扇形的双翼，包裹住了腰腹的部分，在肩胛处连结着墨绿的披风，下身的裤子——Loki皱起了眉——这裤子看起来……未免有点太紧了？

=

**(4)**

剪裁非常合身，当然，这是为他量身定制的。

Tom调整了一下袖口，觉得没什么问题，转过头去看Luke，却发现后者正低头玩手机。“你的好兄弟到机场了。”Tom刚准备打趣一番对方的不务正业，却还没张开嘴就被抢了个先，Luke抬起眼睛看着他，“不去碰个面？”

“别做出一副打算给我放假的样子，我会当真的。”Tom转过身去，整了整领口，觉得没有系领结看起来很奇怪，于是顺手从衣柜抽屉里掏出了一个拉链领结往脖子上比划。

“嘿、嘿，别套那个。”Luke出言阻止道。

“我就是比划比划。”Tom撇撇嘴，把领结塞给了Luke，后者弯腰把它搁回了抽屉的角落里，这时候，Tom随手放在电视柜上的手机震动了一下，他习惯性地拿了起来。

是一条新信息。

“哪个房间？我买了芝士汉堡。”

“我得走了。“Tom说出口，才反应过来自己还缺个借口，于是赶忙补充道，“我现在要不回去洗澡就来不及了，是吧？”

“拜托，”Luke回过头冲着他发了个白眼，“你没洗澡就过来试衣服？”

“我起晚了。”

“我早上九点半给你打的电话。”Luke毫不客气地揭穿道。

“然后我又睡了个回笼觉。”Tom毫不脸红地回驳道，趁Luke转身的时候，他悄悄在手机上敲下房间号，发了出去。

Luke拿着流程表又看了一遍，最终挣扎着确认道：“我能让发型师在两点见到你，对吧？”

“我就在房间，哪也不去。”Tom举起双手以示清白。

Luke点点头，无奈地耸了耸肩，做出一副“你开心就好”的表情。

“那我走了。”一得到首肯，Tom就风风火火地夺门而出，身后空荡荡的走廊里，不断飘来Luke有气无力的声音：“衣服！衣服！别把衣服弄脏了！”

“我知道我知道。”Tom说着拐了个弯，来到了自己的房门前，他开门进去的时候，走廊里尚且空无一人，但是他刚一关上门，两秒钟后，就响起了敲门声。

Tom提醒自己，这完全有可能是Luke。他握住门把手，咬了咬嘴唇，做出一副一鼓作气的架势打开了门。

门外那个人危危险险，几乎和门框一样高。他咧开嘴，张开了一个许久不见的怀抱：“嗨。”

“快进来。”Tom侧身把对方拉进了房间，然后小心翼翼地探出头左顾右盼了一会儿，确认走廊里没有别人之后，才放心地关上了门。“你怎么上来的？”他问。

“在同一层开了间房。”Chirs歪过头，似乎对自己的机智感到特别满意，“你穿成这样，是打算给我开瓶香槟？”他上下打量了Tom一圈，问。

“只有可乐。”Tom反应过来自己还没有换衣服，他从冰柜里拿出两罐可乐递给Chris，然后从床上的被子下面翻出了被压皱的居家服。他拿着衣服，站在床边犹豫了一会儿，Chris把手里的食品纸袋搁在餐桌上，好笑地问：“怎么，要我回避吗？”

“当然不是。”Tom也笑了起来，嘲笑自己刚才在走什么神，居然考虑起了要不要进浴室里换衣服这种矫情的事。他解开领口，突然觉得Hemsworth的出现使这个拥挤的房间温度陡升。

就像打开门时，不小心挤进来了个太阳。

“也许我们有机会开香槟的。”Chris拉开了易拉罐，“有人提名了是不是？”他朝Tom的方向做了个举杯致意的动作。

“我看机会渺茫。”Tom解开了西装扣子，“Hugh Laurie对最佳男配角可是胜券在握，我不认为评委会会颁给《夜班经理》两个以上的奖项。”

“如果是我我就颁给它三个奖，Pine棒极了。”Chris仰头灌了一口可乐，“我跟你打赌，要是你得了奖，奖杯就归我？”

“谢谢你还记得他的名字，不过算了吧，别装出一副你看过的样子。”Tom光着上半身，把脱下的西装和衬衣用衣架撑住，挂进了衣柜里。

“三个孩子一起床你就很难有时间看间谍剧了不是？”Chris挠了挠头发，承认道。

“孩子们在家？”Tom套上居家服，用随意的口吻问。

“我妈妈陪着他们，”Chris提到孩子的时候，乐得都看不见眼睛了，“他们知道能在电视上看到直播，可兴奋了。”

“是啊，‘瞧，两米的爸爸被关进五十吋的小盒子里啦！’。”Tom捏着嗓子学道。

Chris不置可否地转了转眼睛：“你这是嫉妒我比你高吗？”

“不然你以为没有你那一身肌肉装备，我是怎么有底气长到这个高度的？全靠嫉妒的心啊。”Tom夸张地压低了嗓子，用Loki的声音说道：“有时候我真的嫉妒你，哥哥。”

=

“哦，我都要吃醋了，妈妈。”看着Loki走出来，Thor过度阿谀地对Frigga说，“我可不想明天被人抢了风头。”

“没人想抢你的风头。”同时被哥哥和妈妈用毫不掩饰的目光上下打量，Loki感觉脸上发烫，尤其是那条裤子——如他所料——过紧地包裹着他的下半身，他甚至都能感觉到Thor的目光意味深长地在上面溜了一眼。那家伙一定是在比较——Loki在心底里替自己忿忿不平——瞧他那个得意的样子，要不是当着妈妈的面，他恨不得现在就脱下裤子来宣布结果了。

“跟你平时的衣服不太一样，更复杂一点。”Frigga绕着Loki看了一圈，满意地点了点头，“金属的部分和Thor的铠甲是差不多的。”

“哦，那对Loki来说可能有点重了，”Thor哈哈笑了起来，“你得多去训练场举举石头才能穿着它打仗，老弟。”

“魔法需要灵巧，”Loki绷紧了嘴角，尽量不让自己的话在母亲眼里显得攻击性太强，“小女孩才喜欢亮晶晶又华而不实的东西。”好吧，他似乎没为这个“尽量”而努力。

“你说谁是小女孩呢？”Frigga佯怒地瞪了他一眼，适时结束了这场兄弟之间的口角，装作没看见他们俩虽然闭上了嘴但还死死盯着彼此，正在用眼神打架。Loki被来来回回前前后后审视了三遍，Frigga才终于允许他去换掉这身明天要穿的新衣服。“我会派人送到烈焰殿去的。”她说。

“为什么不送到闪电宫去？”Thor不解地问，他回来的时候径直去浴池里找了Loki，倒并没注意那些搬运工们，闪电宫一天里来来回回的人太多了，他早就学会了无视那些对他来说无关紧要的仆人。

“是这样……”

“我搬家了。”Loki抢在Frigga前面说。

“今天吗？”Thor皱起了眉头。

“跟闪电宫相距不远。”Frigga赶忙说，她转过脸来给Loki使了个眼色，“Loki，怎么不带你哥哥去参观参观？”

Loki本来乐得在自己离开闪电宫时再挑动挑动Thor对Odin的火气，却没想到Frigga把矛头转到了自己这边来。

“我正打算带他去。事实上，我自己也没有参观过呢。”他顺从地答道，不动声色地撇清了自己跟搬离闪电宫这件事的关系。当然，本质上来说他也从来都不是Odin的同谋，他没主动提起这件事，只不过是准备找个最容易激怒Thor的时候再去挑唆的，却不想阴差阳错，被母亲提前说了出来。

“去看看吧，你父亲和我都花了很多心思。”Frigga绽开了温柔的笑意，催促两个让她头疼的儿子。

你们把王座传给他，然后给我送新房子和新衣服。

Loki不由得苦笑了一下。

=

没有人能绝对公平地对待另一个人。

Hank从前座的缝隙里摸出了剩下的两根大囗麻囗烟，他躺在后座上，把两根烟都叼在嘴里，没有火机，但仅仅就是这样品尝着那股味道，他也感到舒心了一些。何况在车子行驶的过程中，每一脚刹车和油门都能让Hank切身品尝到James的愤怒。

他激怒了他，他为此感到满足，甚至饱腹得都不必吃午饭了。

车子在公路上拐了个弯，猛地刹在一家汽车餐厅门前，吓得餐厅门口的两个人朝着他们叱骂了几句，而James还以一个中指。Hank懒洋洋地爬起身的时候，James已经怒气冲冲地闯进了餐厅，似乎他此行的目的不是填满肚子而是钱袋子。在冷静中观赏James的怒火是非常享受的，Hank合上了车门，慢悠悠地走到点餐台，问：“能给我盒火柴吗？”

“你是Hank Williams？”系着围裙的女孩一眼就认出了他，兴奋得双颊绯红，“当然可以!你能帮我签个名吗？”她手忙脚乱地从点餐台下面摸出了一盒火柴递给Hank，然后害羞地小声问。

“当然可以。”Hank扬起了一个灿烂的露齿笑，把火柴盒揣进口袋，接过女孩递上来的笔，在围裙上签下了名字。他知道不远处的James正盯着他，看着他跟这个女孩调情谈笑，于是他就更起劲了。

“嘿，催一下我的汉堡。”James走过来，用食指与中指的关节敲了敲点餐台。女孩看见这个大块头神色不悦，吓人地耷拉着一张脸，赶忙答应着钻进了后厨。

Hank没理会他，径自回到了车里，重新躺回后座上，划着火柴，点燃了一根大囗麻囗烟卷。燃烧的味道让他忍不住深吸了一口气，一股熟悉的焦虑感让他的身子微微颤抖起来。

刚抽了小半颗，James便端着两个汉堡走了出来。他把汉堡搁在前引擎盖子上，走到了敞开的车门边，Hank的两腿悬在车外，上半身正躺在缭绕的烟雾之中，半闭着眼睛，一脸似笑非笑地看着James。

James伸手从Hank的指间夹走了那根烟，放在嘴里用力吸了一口，然后弯下腰，把那口烟吐在了Hank的脸上。Hank皱起鼻子，深深地吸着气，James把烟喷在他的脸上，但他一点也不觉得恼恨，此刻他无比平静，他知道，他爱James。

James又吸了一口烟，接着半个身子钻进车里，把嘴唇贴了上去。Hank柔软的薄唇驯顺地轻轻回吻着他，就像一把松了弦的吉他，温柔、无害，可再也不能弹出一个音符。James的心脏紧缩了一下，他扶住Hank的头，用力地加深了这个吻。

那根燃着的大囗麻囗烟被James的手指夹着，停驻在Hank的额角。Hank喜欢这一刻，有烟的味道和James的吻，他想，他愿意死在这一刻。James的舌头一路横冲直撞，越陷越深，Hank在大囗麻的味道里感到了轻微的窒息，他下意识地推了James一下，但对方的身子稳如磐石，唇齿之间并没有要停下来的意思。

James，我喘不上气……Hank喉咙里发出一阵呜呜的响动，试图说出这句话，但是他的舌头被James的牙齿蹂躏得一塌糊涂，难以济用。Hank微微挣扎起来，屈着胳膊试图推开他身上的人，James却一把抓住了他扭动的小臂，烟卷的火星烫在了Hank的手腕上。

“滚开！”Hank的膝盖用力地顶了一下James的腹部，他虽然瘦得没几斤肉，但手上吃痛，这一下用的劲着实不小。James捂着肚子退了几步，Hank趁机夺门而出，逃脱了他的挟制，绕到了车子驾驶座的一侧去。

James肚子疼得几乎要吐出来，他恼恨地冲上前去抓Hank，后者却抢先一步，眼疾手快地钻进驾驶座发动了车子。James大手一挥，将引擎盖上的盘子杯子统统扫到了地上，碎得稀里哗啦。“下来！”他一拳砸在凯迪拉克的铁皮上，砸出来了个小坑。

Hank由着他发怒，麻利地挂档倒车，调头便开走了。

“Hank！”James徒劳地追了几步，对方却绝尘而去，一转眼便看不见了。

  
[1] Hank和James有一定的年代差，本文将两个年代直接合并，基本原则就是和音乐有关的部分以二十世纪五十年代为准，与汽车有关的部分以二十世纪七十年代为准，这里所说到的凯迪拉克借用了猫王1976Seville的设置。

=  


**（5）**

“别这么说，”Chris哈哈大笑着拍了拍Tom的肩膀，像对待他捣乱的弟弟一样，带着严肃而温和的笑意，“你不是Loki。”

“我知道，”Tom点了点头，把汉堡的包装纸撕开，如有所思地盯着面包里露出来的半块酸黄瓜，“Elsa也来了？”

“她在睡觉，飞机上睡不着。”

“而你能在飞机上睡一路。”

“嘿！”Chris假装生气地拍了一下Tom翘着的大腿。

“实话实说而已。”Tom咧嘴一笑，“我该建议Elsa下次跟你一起坐飞机，记得往ipad里面下载一部《夜班经理》，没准就能看进去了。”

“她已经下载《骇客交锋》了，然后降落的时候她跟我说她觉得还是看窗户外面的云有意思。”Chris摊了摊手。

Tom严肃地点了点头表示认可，过了两秒之后，终于忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。“哈哈哈……不行，你得告诉我这是真的还是假的？”

“当然是假的，她根本就懒得看。”Chris看着Tom笑得前仰后合，眼里含笑。

然后两个人的笑声同时停了下来，屋子里突然陷入一阵静默。Tom抬起手看了看并不存在的手表，然后打趣地笑着说：“你该回去了。”

Chirs盯着他，咽了一下口水，他的嘴巴开开合合几次，而Tom用最大程度的教养保持着自己的耐心。“这会是个美好的晚上，”他低下头，不去和Chris对视，“不论拿不拿奖，我们都可以……”

“Tom。”Chris终于下定决心打断了他，而Tom只是闭上了嘴，却没有抬头，他的胡须弥漫在侧脸上，或许只有在这种时候，Chris才会近乎是恍然大悟地想到，眼前的这个人其实比自己要大两岁。“你最近怎么样？”他选择了一种可供性选择的范围内，最委婉的询问方式。

“拜托，别像探望一个病人似的……”

“你知道我不是那个意思。”Chris强硬地不允许他转移话题，“你知道我们关心你，Elsa和我，我母亲……”

Tom张了张嘴，他没有说出话来，但是Chris知道他想说什么。那太不礼貌了，起码，对于他们现在的关系来说太不合适，而且也太伤人了。比起在费城的时候他们明显都成熟了一点，生理上长大了半岁，心理上——万水千山。

“你不是Loki。”Chris说道，似乎没意识到这是自己今天第二次说这句话。Tom倒是注意到了，所以他笑了出来。

“别怀疑我作为演员的基本素养。”Tom说。

“我没有。”Chris极快地否认道，他堆起了一个严肃而温和的微笑，像偶尔的时候，对待他自己的兄弟时那样——如果他们没在打架或者吵起来的话。

“只是有些时候，”Tom玩味地说了下去，似乎毫不在乎Chris对自己的辩解，“我能体会他的心情。”

“什么时候？”Chris立刻问道，听上去却像他只是随口接了一句。

Tom突然转过头，抬起眼睛看着他，直到对方在他的逼视之中不自在地坐直了身子。

“和雷神在一起的时候。”他说。

=

“那总是会显得我特别……鲁莽。”Loki跨大步子，尽量紧跟住Thor，后者健步如飞地走在前面，大吼了一句：“你说什么？”

“我说我不想跟你呆在一起！”Loki吼了回去，“不然这祸会显得像我闯下的！而且你不会真的以为轰掉那个房子众神之父就会改变主意吧？！”

“那你想怎么办？”Thor突然停下了，Loki差点没刹住车撞到他的身上。他转过身来，皱起眉头看着Loki：“你不会真的想搬过去住吧？你想吗？”

“啊……我其实是建议，我们的方式是不是可以不那么……直白？”Loki犹犹豫豫地斟酌着字眼，话音未落就被Thor一把拉住了胳膊踉踉跄跄地往前带去。

“那就是你不想去，”Thor得意地大声说，“早晚都是要铲平的。”

好吧好吧，Loki翻了个白眼，这可是你自己执意要毁掉你的加冕礼，跟我可没关系。

两个人一路风风火火地走到了烈焰殿前，与阿斯加德制式一致的新宫在阳光之下闪耀着金色的光泽。Loki突然停下了步子，远远地，穿过新宫门前的通透长廊，他看到一个金色的身影坐于殿上，坐在火神的宝座上。

“等等！”他拉住了Thor，“是父亲。”

“那正好，我要跟他说个明白。”Thor扭头还要往里闯。

“他是在等我！”Loki用尽力气拉住了他，甚至中途考虑了一下把自己跟石柱捆绑在一起来牵制Thor的可能性。幸好他的想法未及付诸实施，吼出的那句话便已经让Thor清醒了一点，雷神握紧拳头，深吸了几口气，说：“我在这儿等你。”

“嗯。”Loki匆忙地点了点头，整了整衣领，独自往烈焰殿中走去。在面对Odin的时候，Loki总是会难以抑制地感到紧张。

=

他推开了门，屋里空无一人。

刚才的紧张显然是毫无必要的，Hank松了口气，James在美国人生地不熟，当然不可能这么快就联系到车子找到旅店来。侍应生把钥匙交给他，他付了小费，大摇大摆地拎着手里的袋子关上了门，口中甚至还哼起了歌。

他一点也不担心James，那个人就是一颗倔强的星球，连赛道连环车祸加上大爆炸都不能把他怎么样。他那样挺拔，那样不羁，Hank不明白这样的人为什么会出现在自己的生命里。就像是把一颗梣树种在沼泽中，他想，毫无道理，不可能，没有必要。他供给不了这棵参天植物所需要的养分，对方也无法将他变成富饶的土地，他们除了一起深陷之外，根本没有其他结果可供选择。

他关好门，把自己丢在床上，手里的袋子也掉在床垫上，玻璃瓶互相碰撞出叮叮当当的脆响。Hank笑了，他喜欢这个声音，比James的唠叨悦耳得多，甚至比自己唱歌的声音也有意义得多。他将手指伸进袋子里，在其中摸索着抽出了一个针管和两个小药瓶，那个医生说自己手里就只有这些了，幸好还有针管。

Hank把两个药瓶举在眼前，透过它们看见了淡棕色的阳光，他把两个药瓶的细颈重重磕在一起，玻璃头沿着切线应声断裂，Hank把其中一个药瓶里的液体全部抽进了针管里。

10毫克。

他将针头对准了另一个药瓶，呼吸声蓦地深重起来，每一次，过量的诱惑就像是舞女大腿上的纱裙，看不真切却让人想伸手去抓，Hank不太确定自己现在可以打进多少，但是多一点少一点……

那不仅仅是体验上的不同。

床底似乎涌起了潮水，带着咸腥的气息包裹住了他。他发现自己竟正在回顾自己的昨天，他给James唱了新歌，他们做了爱，接了吻，或许争吵了，或许没有，他们总是争吵，然后用做爱来结束争吵，James不会在意的。如果没有这个不太愉快的上午，如果他没有在车上发现那两根大囗麻囗烟，如果James没有把这两根大囗麻囗烟从他的床垫底下翻出来。

一切本来是个挺不错的结局。

颤抖的针头在第二个药瓶上悬停了一会儿，最终，Hank收回手来，在肘窝上找准自己的静脉，扎了下去。

**（6）**

之前的准备都没什么用，当你不得不应对眼前的境况时。

“过来，Loki。”Odin坐在宝座上，朝着Loki招了招手，那只独眼看着他，以一种温和而严谨的目光。

Loki顺从地走了过去。“您有事情吩咐？”他姿态谦和地问。

“对这里还满意吗？”Odin向四周不经意地挥了挥手。当然，他的不经意完全是装装样子，烈焰殿的规模虽然不大，但是绝对称不上简朴，这里的金碧辉煌比之闪电宫也不遑多让。他问出这个问题，自然是一心想要得到Loki的感恩戴德。

“感谢您的恩赐。”Loki没有正面回答。

Odin站起身来，将手放到椅背上。“不过来坐坐吗？”他问。

“您站着，儿子不敢坐。”Loki屈身回答。

“谦虚不是一个帝王的必备要素，却是一个领袖应当学习的准则。”Odin意味深长地说道，“Thor在这一点上还需要练习。”

Loki知道这个时候应当夸奖Thor两句，但他不愿意这么做，起码不愿意在Odin面前，但是保持沉默似乎也是不礼貌的，于是他模棱两可地说：“我很期待Thor明天的加冕礼。”说完，他故作轻松地微笑了一下。

Thor留在殿外是有原因的，他其实知道自己不擅长某些东西，只是他优胜之处的光芒太盛，以至于他不愿、也不必去关注阴影里的部分，不过，他当然知道，在应付Odin的训导这件事上，Loki一向比他更加游刃有余。

“Loki，”Odin语重心长地说，“我希望你明白，我对于你，一直抱有着和对待Thor相同的期待。”

虚伪！Loki的内心立即大声驳斥道。作为一个当局者，他却比任何人都清楚这一局对弈中的失衡是从何时开始的，不是在Thor第一次凯旋而归的那一刻，不是在Loki开始他第一个“过了头”的恶作剧的那一刻，不是在Thor拿起雷神之锤的那一刻，也不是在Loki成为一个魔法师的那一刻，他们父亲的有失偏颇，在他得到他的头生子之后就开始了，那甚至早于Loki的出生。

尽管Odin在一千多年里尽了他假意安抚之能事，但是Loki明白，Odin的关注，从未在他的身上停留过。

“我明白，父亲。”Loki乖巧地仰起头，微笑着说，“但是，Thor是当之无愧的继承人啊。”他用了“继承人”这个词，而不是“主神”或“王者”。整个阿斯加德大概也只有眼前的这两个人明白其中微妙的区别。Thor的确是Odin完美的继承人，继承了他的外貌、他的脾气、他的英勇善战，但是Thor真的比Loki更适合做阿斯加德之王吗？

Loki只继承了Odin的一样东西，但他认为，他完全凭此就可以打败Thor——他的虚伪。

“Thor即将成王，你也一样要担负起重大的职责，你们都不再是我庇护下的小孩子了，”Odin慈爱地微笑着，语气威严而温和，“我希望你们还和幼时一样默契和亲密，但你们将会走上不同的道路，而我不希望你们彼此影响。”

那么这就是他的本意了。Loki想。Odin居然在担忧，为自己而感到担忧，他担心Loki会影响他那伟大的继承人。

他对待他，就像对待乔木旁有毒的藤曼，为了他那光辉的、拥有着雷神之力的儿子，便将另一个儿子与他隔离开来。而Loki，甚至连碰触一次雷神之锤的机会，都不曾拥有过。

=

倘若他曾拥有过一个机会呢？

他曾经幻想过，如果可以，如果换做是他，生长在阳光普照每一寸金色沙滩的地方，拥有两个和他一起在泥地里打滚直到灰头土脸满身臭汗的兄弟。如果他在适当的年岁与风景之中遇见了一个漂亮的女孩，他也会和她结婚，然后和她生几个孩子。

Loki也是有可能成为雷神的。

Tom望着远方明亮的地平线，和头顶逐渐黯淡的天空，天台的风在傍晚时分总是很大，让人恍惚之间以为自己可以飞翔。他张开双臂，没有与天台边缘站得太近，他怕高。Tom无数次想象过自己从高处坠下的样子，想象过每分每秒的过程，胃似乎滞留在更高一些的地方，空气鼓胀起他的衣襟，然后在硬化过度的路面上摔得血肉模糊。

他怕高，不是因为他害怕掉下去，而是因为，他害怕自己想要跳下去。

Chirs大概已经出发了，因为他已经无聊到开始玩手机。Tom点开了新收到的那条短信：

“我会在你领奖下来的后台等你，不见不散哦。”

“Chirs Hemsworth也来这儿了！”Josh在采访的时候故意大声说。“哦，是嘛！”Tom立刻做出一副惊讶地东张西望的样子来配合他，哪怕就在刚刚他们还一起在后台玩了自拍。当然啦，他没指望在这么杂乱的场面里找到Chris，红毯上太嘈杂太烦乱了，就算目标两米也不行。Josh自然而然地开始问关于雷神三的问题，Tom自然而然地开始虚以委蛇。哪怕在刚刚见到Hemsworth的时候他都没有想到，但是现在，他突然又回忆起来对方下午时候——还没穿上一本正经的西装时候——的样子。

“Thor只是一个角色。”Chris说，“和James Hunt、Owen Chase一样，很棒，但是……在这个宇宙里，并没有真实的存在过。”

可是我见到了他。Tom想。我曾经想过要成为雷神，直到我再次遇见雷神。

直到我遇见雷神，时值英国一个少有的、阳光明媚的午后，在Kenneth的房子里，和当时还没成为奥斯卡影后的Portman一起。

如此庞大，如此明亮，如此鲜活。就像一个奇迹。

Tom告别Josh，紧接着又被旁边的一个女记者拦住。红毯后侧的闪光灯愈演愈烈，拦板后面的人大声呼喊着路过的每一个明星的名字。

=

“Hank！”

有什么人在叫他。

“Hank！醒醒！”有人打了他两巴掌，用的力气很大，但是他一点也不觉得痛。

“Hank……Hank，别这样，求你……”那个人掰开了他的嘴巴，紧接着，一双温暖的嘴唇贴了上来，熟悉的触感让Hank忍不住想扯出一个微笑，他想回吻他，但是他太累了。吻我吧，James，他想，像以前那样吻我，然后原谅我。

一股滚烫的空气被那张嘴鼓了进来，穿过他冰冷麻木的喉管，钻进了他的肺里，那本来应该也挺疼的，因为对方口中的气息是那么干燥，就像沙尘暴一样刮在Hank脆弱的肺里。他能感觉到自己的胸膛像气球一般鼓胀了起来，这很不舒服，他想把那些多余的气体吐出去，但它们在他的肺里盘踞着，找不到出口。

一只手，极其温暖的大手，覆盖在了他的胸膛上，轻轻下压。那些空气瞬间回到了正轨，争先恐后地顺着他的气管溜了出去。Hank发觉自己的心脏正在那只手掌下面缓慢地跳动着，就像是被他握着一样。

James的确握着我的心脏。他想到这一点的时候不由得喉头一紧，恰巧赶上对方口中滚烫的空气又吹了进来，在Hank的嗓子里引发了一阵剧烈的咳嗽。

“Hank！Hank！”James将他抱了起来，轻轻地拍着他的后背，“没事了……你看看我，你看着我！”

Hank懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，屋子里开着灯，灯光被James凌乱的头发挡去了一半。他微笑起来，把头靠在James的颈窝。

“我爱你。”他沙哑地说。

=  


**（7）**

“呵……”James怒极反笑，咧开嘴，直起了身子，“Hank Williams，你要是想死，就滚去死在我看不见的地方。”

“James……？”Hank还有些迷糊地眨了眨眼睛，费力地把视线聚焦在James紧缩的眉头上，他叹了口气，“离演出还有多久？”

“你还知道有演出？”James松开手，把Hank丢在了床上，他站起身来，往后退了两步，像是笼子里一只烦躁的狮子一样踱来踱去。“你晃得我眼晕。”Hank仰躺在柔软的大床上，没好气地说。

“眼晕……哈哈，眼晕……”James抓了抓头发，踱步的速度更快了，然后他突然停下来，转过头，冲着Hank怒吼道：“你刚才都没气了！”

Hank盯着灯光里半明半暗的天花板，又叹了口气。

“你根本就没有想过我！”James越说越气，“胳膊上有针眼！没气了！Hank！”

“我这不是还没死吗……”Hank懒懒地用手掌揉了揉眼睛，坐起身来，打量了James两眼，问：“我的吉他呢？”

“‘还’没死？你还打算来几回？”James完全忽视了对方试图转移话题的询问，嗓门越来越高，“总有一天我打开门，你就打算用一具尸体迎接我！你……”他的声音突然软了下来，似乎自己也被自己的想象吓住了，“你就是这么爱我的？Hank，我觉得我们需要……”

“分开吧。”Hank冷冰冰地打断了他。

“什么？”James瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地看着他，“你说什么？”

“我觉得……”Hank艰难地深吸了一口气，抬起头，看着对方的眼睛，“James，我活着就只是为了满足你。”

James看着他。“满足我？”他嗤笑了出来，别过头去，眼眶酸胀得难受，接着他咬了咬牙，再次转过头来看着Hank，重复道，“满足我？”

“你离开赛道之后太需要点刺激了，对吧？”Hank语速极快地说道，“守着个油气桶过日子的感觉怎么样？是不是特别能满足你的空虚感？啊哈，还有那种拯救感，是不是觉得你像个天神一样？James，你比我自己更怕我会死……”

“闭上你囗他囗妈囗的嘴！”James一手掀翻了手边的台灯，玻璃罩子应声碎了一地。

“怎么？”Hank反倒走过来，挑衅地将脸凑了过去，“忍不住要打我了？动手啊！又不是第一回了是不是？你可以把我打成Niki Lauda那副……”

“这他囗妈跟NikiLauda又有什么关系！”

“戳中你痛处了吗？！”Hank一把抓住了James的胳膊，“嫉妒他？恨他？还是嫉妒我！恨我！你巴不得我把那操囗蛋囗的心脏病让给你James……”

“胡说八道！”James恶狠狠地一挥胳膊甩开了他，结果手掌一不小心打在了Hank凑得过近的脸上，后者脚下虚浮，一下子跌坐在了地上。“嘶……”他咬着牙将右手按在自己腰后脊柱的位置上，左手在嘴角抹了一把，James在他摊开的手掌上看见了一道嫣红。

“Hank！”James慌忙蹲下身去扶他，“伤到哪了？”Hank却冷冷地推开了他的手，他的眸子里，浸淬着淋漓的嘲讽之意。

=

“别那样看着我。”

Loki把脸埋进了手掌里，Thor却压根没有打算别开目光。

“他跟你说什么了？”Thor固执地追问道。

“他问我喜不喜欢那里的布置。”Loki避重就轻，朝着烈焰殿努了努嘴。

Thor的鼻翼鼓胀了起来，Loki知道这是雷神生气的前兆，他不动声色地往后退了两步。果然，Thor抬起手来咣当一声掀翻了手边的桌子，上面的杯盘瓶盏哗啦啦地掉了一地，两个个头不大的南瓜滴溜溜地在地上转了几圈，滚落到Loki的脚边。Loki捏紧拳头，忍住了弯腰去捡南瓜来防身的冲动。

“你为什么不喜欢我搬出去住？”Loki半垂下眼帘，看着坐在闪电宫台阶上的Thor。

“我们兄弟两个从小到大都住在一起，住了一千年！”Thor不忿地说，“为什么要你搬出去？”

你从水晶宫搬出来的时候也闹了一通。Loki翻了个白眼，在心里默默地想。“那你当王子也当了一千多年，怎么现在要当国王了？”

“哈哈哈有些人的王子还要继续当下去所以吃醋了吧。”Thor哈哈大笑起来，起身走过去拍了拍Loki的肩膀。

“是啊，有点。”Loki打趣着笑道，Thor走得太近了，他的视线停驻在对方的胸口，然后顺着Thor的喉结向上，看到了那张过分熟悉的脸。

Odin的话突然又响在他的耳边。

“你们将会走上不同的道路。”

“我们将会走上不同的路吗？”他喃喃道。

“你说什么？”Thor没有听清，他看着Loki，带着一如往常的温柔和好奇。

“我说……”Loki踮起脚，吻上了Thor的嘴唇。

那甚至不能算是一个真正的吻，他的嘴唇贴在Thor的嘴唇上，Loki闭上了眼睛，然后又睁开，看见Thor正愣愣地望着他，然后Thor咧嘴一笑，停驻在Loki肩上的手掌捏了一捏。

“你还和以前一样，Loki。”

=

“那你到底什么时候才是个头啊？”

Josh兴奋地大叫道。Tom上台的时候他早早地就跟Chris跑到后台去等着了，Tom刚一下来，就撞进了一个厚实的怀抱里，等他们分开的时候，手里攥的紧紧的奖杯不见了。

“媒体朋友你们好，我是TomHiddleston，我拿奖没个头。”Chris举着金球奖杯，一本正经地对Josh说。

“哦，这个奖百分百是Hemsworth的功劳。”Tom一脸严肃地拍了拍Chris的肩膀，两个人憋不过三秒就笑成一团。“嘿，得奖的大明星，我得给你拍张照片。”Tom笑得手发抖，对焦了好几次都举不稳手机，“不，不行哈哈哈……你把奖杯再举高点！”

“这样？”Chris把奖杯顶到了脑袋上，“这样行吗？”

“好极了！”Tom咔嚓咔嚓地按下了好几次快门。

刚才躲在后台的Chris也如出一辙，偷偷从背后拍了好几张Tom说获奖感言时的照片，不过他不打算告诉Tom。他有时候挺享受做一个粉丝的感觉，好像自己真的在追一个明星似的，这样看来，他跟他喜欢的明星有合影、有签名照、还能随时去探班，简直就是理想生活。

当Tom说到南苏丹的时候，Chris莫名有点感动，虽然他知道其中某些话有点出格了——超出了比弗利山庄所需要的虚以委蛇的格调。但是那不重要，他想，那些跟Tom得到的相比，都不重要。

他就是应当被聚焦的那一个。Chris确定这件事的时间是两年前，那个时候他在美国拍《奥创纪元》，而Tom在拍《我看见了光》。

“或许我可以去探个班？”Loki在《奥创纪元》仅有的戏份拍完之后，他问Tom。

“当然了，”Tom愉快而热情地说，“我们正在找群演！”

于是两个人哈哈大笑，谁也没有当真。直到半个月后，Chris出现在上世纪五十年代的片场，那天正好在拍摄Hank演出的片段，Tom穿着白色的演出服，一个人抱着吉他，蹲在舞台的一侧抽烟。

“你来了！”看见Chris，他一下子跳了起来，把烟掐灭了扔在垃圾桶里。

“来给你当群演。”Chris笑着拨弄了一下Tom身前抱着的吉他，“你自己唱？”

“当然，我唱歌这么好听。”Tom得意地拍了拍吉他。

=  


**(8)**

“Hey why don’t you love me like you used to do

How come you treat me like a worn out shoe

My hair’s still curly and my eyes are still blue

Why don’t you love me like you used to do”

Chris站在台下的观众群中间，当然，是摄像机扫不到的位置，不然众人中间突然凸出来一个两米高的地标八成也得算穿帮镜头。他看着Tom在台上最明亮的位置随着节奏耸动着肩膀，听他用惟妙惟肖的美国东南部口音唱着歌，不知不觉地，有什么东西流过Chris的脸颊，流进了他为饰演Thor所蓄起的胡子里。

Chris此前从未听过这首歌，他甚至也不认识Tom所饰演的这个人。

他发现自己泪流满面。他不知道为什么。

“你怎么了？”Tom拍了一下他的肩膀，笑着说，“你哭什么呐？我演的这么感动人吗？”

“是啊，”Chris笑了，不好意思地抹了抹脸，“你演的这个人，呃，你很了解他吧，做了不少功课？”

“你要是感兴趣我可以给你他的传记，”Tom说，“还有人写过关于他身边人的小说，我那里都有，回头寄给你。”

=

“好吧，”Hank对眼前的Faron说，“要是你不打算娶她，那么Hank就要娶走了。”

眼前的女孩红唇耀眼，眉目英气。

“希望我没对你造成什么伤害。”Hank拍了拍那个小伙子的肩膀。

三个小时前，James摔门离开了。

“你就像个天使。”他对这个还不知道名字的年轻美女说，她害羞的偏过头，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

James没有出现在今晚的观众席里，而是买了最近的一班飞机，回了英国。

他再见到Hank的时候，新闻上是铺天盖地的，这位美国顶尖歌手和词曲作者，在迪克西下葬的消息。

=

真正的永别通常都是沉默的。

Loki在自己闪电宫空空荡荡的房间里转了一圈，最后坐在了冰冷的大床上。

这一夜，Thor没有来。

临近清晨的时候，Loki离开了，他没有去他自己的宫殿，也没有去Frigga的水晶宫，他踏着还未结出晨露的青草，走向了那个不为人知的，宇宙的罅隙。

=

如果他们那个时候真的接吻了呢？或许阿斯加德的历史都会改写。

Thor靠在墙上，自嘲地微笑起来，他这个时候居然还能想起这个。

“你们食堂还有吃的吗？”他用沙哑的声音问眼前的男孩，语气竭尽所能地温柔，他知道自己的一身血污已经吓到他了，于是不得不断断续续地解释道，“别怕……这些都不……不是我的血。”

“食堂关门了，”才十四岁的男孩颤声说，“不过……我可以想办法……你想要什么？”

“面包吧，”Thor微笑着抬起沉重的手臂，揉了揉男孩金棕色的卷发，“去吧……我饿坏了。”

男孩恋恋不舍地看了他一眼，最后重重的点了点头，跑进了走廊幽深的阴影里。

Thor望着那个远去的小小背影，叹了口气，扶着墙站起身来。

“真想知道你长大了还像不像他……”他喃喃自语道，紧接着又笑着摇了摇头，“不……希望你不要像他。”

那是Tom第一次、也是唯一一次偷东西，他大着胆子从宿舍楼一层的阳台翻了出去，跑到食堂的后窗，摸着黑在橱柜里面拿走了一袋面包。当他跑回来的时候，Thor已经不见了，Tom拎着拿一袋面包，一个人，在午夜黑漆漆的走廊里站了许久。

“Thor只是一个角色。和James Hunt、Owen Chase一样，很棒，但是……在这个宇宙里，并没有真实的存在过。”

可是我遇见他了。

那是Tom和雷神之间的秘密，那个人凭空出现在午休时间空荡荡的图书馆里，笑着对他说，你知道吗，你长得好像我弟弟。

随着年岁渐长，他再也没有做过十四岁的那个梦，见到十四岁时遇见的那个人，雷神从一个明亮的午后来，又从一个凄冷的午夜离去，这一切听起来就像是个故事。

“Hemsworth，你简直就是个奇迹……”Tom一面给书籍打包，一面不小心说出了声，耳机那头传来Chris的询问：“你说什么？”

“没什么，”Tom回答，“我说，很难想象你能看完这些书，哇哦，可沉了。”

“那你最喜欢哪个？嘿，India，慢点！”Chris那头听起来混乱极了。

“《我永远无法活着摆脱这个世界》，呃，我是说，书名叫这个。”

“好的我知道了……India！唉抱歉我得先挂了，再见Tom。”

“再见。”Tom挂断了电话，轻声说，“哥哥。”

**\--end--**

**番外by @Aurora-Zhuge  
**

  


**独立番外：浅眠**

  


他只是想找个角落歪一会儿。

Tom推开屋门之前，脑海里唯一的想法就是把那张沙发床上的随便什么东西扫到一边，然后倒上去，睡觉。

  


  


  


圣地亚哥漫展一向都是宣传重地，更何况《雷神3》是下半年漫威宇宙的重头大戏。所以他不但要来，还要全情投入。

颠簸的飞行，连续不断的记者会，采访、合影，更多的采访和更多的合影。

记不清上一次踏踏实实睡下是多少个小时前的事情了，如果有什么东西能把他固定在墙上，Tom觉得自己可以站着睡着。

  


  


屋门在他手下悄无声息地开了，木质的房门扫过地毯，粗糙的摩擦感传递到手心，像细微难察的电流般穿过。

Tom迟疑了一下，停在原地。

他看向屋内，后台的这间休息室实在是小的可怜，用扫视或是观察之类的词语都太过夸张，任何人只要一眼，就能把一切尽收眼底。

  


Tom站在那儿，身后的走廊里安静的像宇宙里的真空。或许在几十米外，在许多堵墙的后面，狂热的粉丝们还在尖叫着，喊着他在电影里的名字。

但不是这儿，不是现在，现在他只是Tom。

他把门在背后带上，小声叹了口气。沙发床早已被占住了，他睡在那儿，Taika也在。

  


  


Chris看起来睡得并不舒服，他几乎是沿着沙发床的边儿岌岌可危地挂在那儿，身子僵得像把半开的折刀。一个抱枕压在他胳膊下面，似乎是为了隔开Taika 的腿，又或者只是Chris睡觉时喜欢抱点什么这习惯的延续。

Taika 盖着这床上唯一一团没有扭曲的织物，那似乎是条宽大的空调毯，遮住了他夏威夷风情的连体裤，他搂着……

Tom忍不住挑了下嘴角。他好奇当Chris决定翻身的时候，他的小腿——很细但是有足够的力量——会对导演大人的下巴造成怎样的伤害。

  


  


  


Tom仍旧站在他刚进门的那个地方，太阳穴下面，血管在突突突地跳动着，睡眠不足的恶果在血管里翻滚叫嚣。

它们求他躺上去。

  


床太挤了，没错。但他足够瘦，可以挤到最里面，不影响任何人。

可以躺下休息的认知强烈地诱惑着Tom的脚、他的肌肉、他浑身上下的每一处。

哪怕只睡几分钟的时间，几分钟就好。

  


  


  


他向前迈了几步，走到沙发床的尾端。

他抬起脚，又再度停下来——事情可能会变得复杂。

  


当你生活在摄像机和显微镜下的时候，一切都有可能变得复杂。有时候人们认为你总在表演，有时候他们又指责你入戏不深。

当然，现在是相对安全的时期。Tom想，哪怕他被拍到和Chris在一起，也是对宣发有利的新闻。这是他们最容易被披上Thor和Loki外衣的阶段。

  


  


“孩子们，从什么时候起你们开始用第三人称来说自己了？这是地球风俗吗？”

装扮成威力叔叔的记者在对面发问。他的头盔铠甲是塑料的，胡子头发大概也是，他一本正经的给他们挑错：把自己变成Thor和Loki就那么难吗？

  


不，不难，Tom想说，难的是变回来的那部分。

他不能像Jonathan Pine那样，躲进一个又一个面具后面，指望能立刻藏起自己。他们作为Chirs和Tom互动，人们或许也会想象出Thor和Loki的感情，他们作为Thor和Loki表演，人们同样会衍生出关于Chris和Tom的想象。刻意卖腐或是兄弟情深，你永远不知道人们这会儿会怎么解读。人心和舆论是最善变的，慈善大使和white saviour之间，也不过是互联网上一个心血来潮的距离。

  


七年前他不会想这么多的，他会跳过去，或许还会刻意压到Chris身上。他会打断他的美梦，取笑他睡眼惺忪的样子。

也可能他不敢——如果导演在的话，他和Chris那时候都不敢和Kenneth胡闹。

  


  


四年前，大概四年前他会犹豫几秒。Chris倒可能会是主动扑上来的那个，一把拽着他躺下，“喂，你那是什么眼神啊？杀青以后我轻了十几磅，压不着你。”

那会儿Chris的头发比现在长，勉勉强强超过耳朵，棕色的，在灯下仔细看才会显出金黄。那不同于之前闪亮的、可以束起的金发。也不同于如今深棕色，密密的冒出头皮的短发。

  


那是个过渡的时期，无论在字面上还是隐喻中都是。

那段时间他拍完了The Hollow Crown， Chris拍了Rush。

“拍完Rush之后一切都改变了，它或许赶不上我其它电影的票房，但它给了我更多动力、更多选择、更多机会，好像是忽然之间，人们会说，‘哇哦，你真的是个演员诶。’”Chris在采访里笑着，大大咧咧地挥了下手——像是在把Rush之前被贴了Thor标签的Chris挥开，举手投足之间，又是十足十的Thor——他根本不用去演，只要他想，他就是Thor。

  


那时候他们都不太在意当众表露什么，或许比起青涩的2010年还更自在、更商业化一点。闪光灯喀嚓喀嚓地响着，连成一片的银色光芒会让人忘记背后的镜头，恍惚觉得那就是一些灯光而已。记者们都在喊着‘合照合照’，他们很自觉地站在一起，Natalie Portman在中间，穿着极简的白色长裙，像个女王，也像个公主。他把手礼貌地放在她腰上，虚虚搂住她，Chris的手也伸过来了，他错开一点，不想成为他揽住那个纤瘦优雅的肩膀的障碍。Chris的手没有向下，它停在他肩膀上，微微下滑一点，轻抚着他的上臂，盘桓在靠后一点点的位置——那不是做给媒体看的手势，那是个亲密的问候。

  


  


  


“最搞笑的是等她真来的时候，她看起来像个女王，如此端庄可爱又美丽，而我们俩”Tom没有停顿，他把头转向坐在身旁的Chris，Chris也正在看着他，然后心领神会地偷笑了一声。Tom把头转回去，继续跟主持人解释道：“我俩那天意外地穿了同款耐克运动短裤——”

Chris已经忍不住大笑出声，Tom回头看他，笑着把脸埋在手心里：“那简直——那真是太尴尬了。”

Chris在旁边继续笑着，大声补充，“（那场景简直）太怪异了！”

  


  


或许那时候真的是年轻，出采访跑通告也并不会觉得太累。他们被主持人怂恿着玩扳手腕，体力游戏——真的算不上体力竞技。Chris赢得轻而易举，下压的动作还没有他求饶的那句“对我温柔点”耗时长。

Chris咧嘴大笑着，得意洋洋，Tom用力的表情都还挂在脸上。“我的天哪，”他瞟他一眼，也忍不住笑起来，“你这个混蛋！”

  


  


他不能一直这么站着，把好不容易挤出的休息时间浪费过去。

他可以离开，找个其它角落眯一会儿。

  


Tom转过身，再次停住。

他为什么要走?他不会再感情用事了，他们都不会了。他们如今的相处友好而温和，像真正认识了许多年的朋友。

  


费城之后的半年，他们都成熟了太多。

  


Tom抬起腿，沿着床边上的缝隙爬了上去。他贴紧靠背，把腿弯起来——像把比Chris还要钝一些的折刀。

他没有压到Taika ，更没有碰到Chris。

Tom最后调整了下姿势，做了两次很轻很轻的深呼吸，闭上了眼睛。

  


  


Chris被弄醒了，这床的狭小和不适他没太在意——作为个常被三个孩子压在身上跳来跳去的爸爸，他大多数时候的睡眠条件恐怕还没现在好。

Taika Waititi不知道什么时候抱住了他的腿，还在睡梦中用力搂紧枕了上去。Chris迷迷糊糊的考虑，要不要抬脚踢他一下——他们关系足够好，不必担心有人生气。

Chris睁开眼，长长的睫毛在视线前方开合了几下——他怎么会在？

  


Tom紧贴着靠背，安静又小心翼翼地睡着，像片口香糖插在那儿，Chris想，还是清凉型的。

  


“你以为没有你那一身肌肉装备，我是怎么有底气长到这个高度的？全靠嫉妒的心啊。”Tom曾经这样强词夺理的注解自己的瘦高身型。

他的俏皮话和鬼点子都藏在那个被一本正经的书卷气伪装过的脑袋里，有时候就像邪神附体。

  


  


“你带了多少现金？”Tom在身后扯扯他的上衣下摆，神秘兮兮地凑到他耳朵边上：“我们前边是排着一些人，但咱俩可以塞点钱给中介挤掉他们。”

“能行得通吗？”Chris被这点子燃起了希望，又有点紧张地搓搓手。

“相信我，我在伦敦租房子的时候这么干过。”Tom挑挑眉，为了造型而修剪得整整齐齐的眉毛看起来太过温顺，有点缺乏说服力。

“好吧，咱们试试。”Chris摸出他们身上的全部现金，拍到Tom手里。

  


  


“你相信吗？”Tom穿着居家的短裤T恤，站在后院的阳光下捏着冲水软管大笑出声：“Chris，我们竟然有个水滑梯！”

“你多大？三岁？”Chris拉开滑动门走出来，手上拎着半旧的扫把和抹布。他向着院子里扫了一眼，很快把它们丢到一边，大步跑了出去。

  


“呜~~呼~~~”口哨声后紧跟着澳洲腔的欢呼，伴随Chris滑落而溅起的巨大水花拍了Tom一头一脸。

Tom抹了把水，哭笑不得地转头瞪他，“你多大？还不到三岁吧？！”

“我五岁！”Chris甩甩脑袋，故意把水花甩在Tom脸上，“哥哥的角色已经被我占了！”

“胡说八道！”Tom笑出声，大踏步追上去跟Chris抢水滑梯。

  


  


“你们那会儿居然住在一起？”Chris Evens瞪着他漂亮的蓝眼睛，在采访中大声反问了出来。

“对呀。”Chris一脸镇定的点点头，好奇怎么每个人都对这事儿大惊小怪的。

  


“等等，你和Tom？”这次是Mark Ruffalo，他听完他们一起租房的事儿，黑眼睛里的戏谑和笑意汹涌地溢了出来。

“没有，”Chris只开了个头，就被自己的强行辩解逗笑了，他抿了下嘴，把滑落的金发别到耳后，继续道：“是，我和Tom一起，我们一起玩水滑梯，故事就是这样。”

  


后来他们很少提起这些了，后院的水滑梯，阳台的绿植，冰箱里的啤酒，还有卧室里乱丢的漫画书。

  


  


“我俩是兄弟，不过明显生活中不是亲兄弟。”Tom拿着话筒，跟坐在轮椅上的小朋友耐心解释，眼神看过来，有些许询问的意味。

“我们不是同一个妈妈，”Chris笑了下，给后半句添了个注解。

  


  


  


“我觉得我是Hemsworth家的荣誉成员。”Tom这么回答，他笑着看他，像是知道他要补充什么。

“当然，我家已经把他收养了。他是第四个Hemsworth兄弟。”Chris一本正经的跟主持人确认。

他们现在不太用这个开玩笑了。

  


  


  


Taika 又在睡梦中动了下，Tom的胳膊被他的腿硌起来，有些无所适从地卡着。

Chris凑过去，眯着眼随意翻身似的，把搂着的靠垫和上臂支去他胳膊底下垫住。他知道Tom睡觉很轻——以前Tom常被他的闹铃闹醒，再一脸迷糊地过来摇醒他：“Chris，把你闹铃关了！老天，你真的听不见吗？！”

  


多年的奶爸时光显然让他练就了轻手轻脚的好功夫，Tom在整个过程中一动也没有动。

  


Chris感受到他微凉的前臂贴在自己上臂上，只有那么一小片皮肤，却足够人想象出那个遥远的寒冷世界。

他闭上眼睛，把自己埋进靠垫遮挡出的半黑暗区域里。

  


  


另一侧，Tom浅浅地呼了口气，却并没有把眼睛睁开。

他一向浅眠，今天也并不例外。

Chris的靠近总能被他察觉的，哪怕只有一点温度，贴着前臂传递过来。

那么温暖，又那么谨慎，像一个无心的善举。

  


  


直到彻底入睡前他们都没有对彼此睁开眼睛，或许可以浅眠的时光真的太少，让人不得不吝啬珍惜。

他们在床的两侧睡着，间隔着各自支起的手臂，还有夹在中间的暗灰色靠垫。

  


多确切啊，像阿斯嘉德的手足之情，和约顿海姆冰冷的群山。

  


\--end--  



End file.
